If
English Etymology yif, yef from ġif. Pronunciation * , * * Conjunction # Supposing that, assuming that, in the circumstances that; used to introduce a condition or choice. #: If''' it rains, I will get wet''. # Supposing that; used with past subjunctive indicating that the condition is not fulfilled. #: I'd prefer it '''if' you took your shoes off.'' # Although; used to introduce a concession. #: He was a great friend, '''if' a little stingy at the bar.'' # In the event that a statement is true (a programming statement that acts in a similar manner). #: ''If A, then B, else C.'' # Whether; used to introducing a noun clause as the object of certain verbs. #: I don't know '''if' I want to go or not.'' Usage notes * Specifically a subordinating conjunction. Derived terms * iff * if and only if * if clause * if only * as if * even if Alternative forms * ifen * iffen Translations * Albanian: * Arabic: , * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܐܢ (’in) *: Hebrew: אן (’in) * Armenian: եթե (yet'e) * Bosnian: * Breton: ma * Bulgarian: ако (ako) * Catalan: si * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , ... * Croatian: * Czech: jestliže, pokud (1), zda (2) * Danish: hvis, om, dersom, nærmest, snarere * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: jos (1), mikäli (1), -ko / -kö (particle appended to the verb) (2) * French: * Georgian: თუ (t‘u) * German: , * Greek: *: Ancient: (ei), ἄν (an), ἐάν (eán), ὡσάν (hosán) *: Modern: αν (an), εάν (eán), άμα (áma), ει (ei), σαν (san) * Hebrew: * Hindi: अगर (agar) * Hungarian: , * Icelandic: * Ido: se * Italian: * Japanese: , ... , ... , ... , ... , ... , ... * Korean: 만약에 (manyage) * Kurdish: * Latin: * * * Macedonian: * Malay: , , * Mongolian: * Norwegian: , , * Persian: * Polish: gdyby, jeśli, jeżeli, ( ) * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Romansch: sche * Russian: , , * Scots: if, gin, (subjunctive, i.e., "gin A war= If I were") * Scottish Gaelic: ma, nan, (subjunctive) * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: ако *: Roman: ako * * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * * Telugu: అయితే (ayitE) * Thai: (tâa) * Turkish: * Urdu: (agar) * Vietnamese: , * Welsh: os, pe, (subjunctive, i.e., "if" and "only if") * West Frisian: , * Yiddish: אויב (oyb), טאָמער (tomer), אַז (az) * Arabic: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (usually not used), * Danish: om, hvorvidt * French: , , * German: * Hungarian: * Japanese: , * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Russian: * Swedish: * West Frisian: * German: * Hungarian: * Macedonian: * Polish: jeśli / jeżeli * Russian: Noun # An ''if'' clause representing a condition; a protasis introduced by if. #* 1709, Susannah Centlivre, The Busy Body, Act III, in John Bell (ed.), British Theater, J. Bell (1791), page 59, #*: Sir Fran. Nay, but Chargy, if——— ¶ Miran. Nay, Gardy, no Ifs.——Have I refus'd three northern lords, two British peers, and half a score knights, to have put in your Ifs? #* 1791 January, "Richardſon’s Chemical Principles of the Metallic Arts", in The Monthly Review, R. Griffiths, page 176, #*: Well might Bergman add, (in his Scicgraphia,), “if the compariſon that has been made, &c. be juſt.” The preſent writer makes no '''''ifs about the matter, and has ſuperadded a little inaccuracy of his own, … Derived terms * big if * no ifs, ands, or buts Translations * Bulgarian: условие (uslovie) , предположение (predpoloženie) , ако и но (ako i no) * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: * Hungarian: feltevés, ha * Japanese: 仮定 (かてい, kateí) * Kurdish: * Macedonian: * Portuguese: , * Russian: , * Spanish: , See also * and * else * false * or * then * true Anagrams * , Fi, FI Category:100 English basic words Category:English subordinating conjunctions Category:English two-letter words ---- French Etymology From and , both of origin, such as * , (compare , ) from from . Akin to , , , . More at yew, Yves, Yvonne. Pronunciation * * Noun # yew Category:fr:Trees ar:if zh-min-nan:if da:if de:if et:if el:if es:if fr:if gd:if gl:if ko:if hr:if io:if it:if kk:if ku:if la:if li:if hu:if ml:if my:if nl:if ja:if no:if pa:if pl:if pt:if ro:if ru:if simple:if fi:if sv:if ta:if te:if th:if tr:if vi:if vo:if zh:if